


You Belong To Me

by growligan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Amputation, Anal Sex, Hostage Situations, M/M, Obi-Wan is unhinged and in love, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-04-16 11:19:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14163702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growligan/pseuds/growligan
Summary: There is nothing Obi-Wan wouldn't do to keep Anakin with him.





	1. Chapter 1

Obi-Wan awoke to a gray and rainy morning, and it seemed to him as if the weather was reflecting what he was feeling on the inside. It was with a heavy heart that he opened his eyes and rolled over to face the dark ceiling. Obi-Wan was sad.

Sometime during the night, amidst tossing and turning in his damp sheets, a realization had come to Obi-Wan. He was losing Anakin. He couldn’t put his finger on when it had started, but he was drifting apart form the young man. They once so loving bond had worn thin, like a string of cheese that’s been stretched too far, and the bearded Jedi could feel Anakin slip through his fingers.

He could not let it happen. And so, with the realization, a plan had come. Obi-Wan wasn’t proud of it but it was a plan nonetheless. No one would ever have to know. He would fake Anakin’s death if that was what it came down to. Obi-Wan was willing to go to any lengths necessary to keep his Padawan with him for he loved Anakin a great deal and had developed an unhealthy codependency on the emotionally unstable young man over the years they had been together. He couldn’t bear loseing him.

He knew that Anakin would hate him if he went through with his plan. At least for a while. But he also knew that the boy would come around once he saw that his Master was right and Obi-Wan was indeed quite sure that he was in fact right so he knew Anakin would realize it too. He had to. Or Obi-Win would make him. He would.

And so he got up from the bed and went into the shower and then he showered and then he did some other stuff in the bathroom before he got dressed and then he went down to breakfast to meet up with Anakin. Anakin had not wanted them to spend the night together and Obi-Wan was sure that it was because he had been masturbating to thoughts of Padme. The bearded man hated Padme. He hated her a lot and in fact he was almost certain that she was to blame for Anakin not loving him as much anymore. Maybe he would have to kill her.

~

SHudd’e was a little planet that not many people cared about. It had five major landmasses, each as boring as the other, and over the last centuries the temperatures had been plunging because its sun was slowly dying. Obi-Wan and Anakin had been sent there on a mission to determine whether the inhabitants were going to be evacuated or left to die.

The SHuddians were a lazy and greedy people who were fully capable of space traveling but hadn’t wanted to bother at least htat was Obi-Wan’s opinion of them. He wasn’t really interested in what the citizens he had talked to had to say because he knew they were dishonest people and so he didn’t want to listen. They were open and friendly to visitors from other worlds but Obi-Wan knew it was just a ruse. It wasn’t uncommon for visitors to go mysteriously missing. Rumor had it the SHuddians were cannibalistic flesh eaters.

Obi-Wan and Anakin were staying in a quaint little mountain village where the air was thin and snow often fell. There wasn’t a lot of sand to be seen so Anakin had had very little to complain about for once and for that Obi-Wan was grateful he hated when Anakin complained.

Anakin stepped into the room and Obi-Wan looked up he was sititng in a little restaurant in a wooden building he was reading the menu.

“Hello Master” greeted the disheveled young man. Oba-Win could tell that Anakin had just showered because his hair was still glistening with moisture.

Then the cashier came to take their orders. Obi-Wan orderd some scrambled eggs and a glass of glump fruit juice and a toast. Anakin ordered fried sausage links and a cup of hot chocolate. Thy ate in silence. Obi-Wan was thinking about his plan that Anakin did not know about.

“So Padawan what are your plans for today” asked Obi-Wan carefully to not rouse any suspicions from the boy.

“I don’t know” said anakin. “i was thinking of maybe going for a walk in the forest.”

“I will go with you” said Obi-Wan.

“Okay” said Anakin and ate his breakfast.

When they were done they went to their respective rooms to get dressed because it was a cold day and the ground was covered in a fresh layer of snow. It looked like cocaine was covering the mountainous ground Obi-Wan thought to himself as he gazed out over the landscape. In one direction he could see the coast and the frozen ocean in the distance glistening and glittering under a dying sun. In the other direction was a thick forest and that’s where he and Anakin was going.

They walked together in peaceful silence. Obi-Wan had tucked his lightsaber inside his coat pocket. He was going to need to use it soon he knew.

They had walked for fifteen minutes when they came to a halt. The older of the two had stopped them and held up a gloveless hand that was shivering slightly in the cold but also from expectation and anxiety. It was time. It was now or never.

“Anakin” said Obi-Wan. “You know that I love you like a brother and a son and a lover and a Padawan.” He decided to just tell the boy how to feel to try to ease the pain of what was to come.

Anakin nodded.

“I feel the same Master, but I thought attachment wasn’t allowed and stuff.”

“Well don’t think about that now” scolded Obi-Wan and smiled. “Close your eyes” he ordered.

Anakin closed his eyes. He was an obedient lad. Obi-Wan had taught him well.

“Why do you want me to--” started Anakin but he got no further before he felt something cover his mouth and nose. “?????????” he exlaimed in terror but no words left his lips and soon darkness overtook him. Obi-Wan caught the falling body and gently laid it down on the ground before swinging it over his shoulder. Then he carried Anakin away.


	2. Chapter 2

Anakin woke up, groggy and confused. He ransacked his little brain in an attempt to figure out what had happened, but all he could remember was walking in the forest with Obi-Wan. Then everything had gone dark and he had fallen asleep. At least he assumed he must have.

It was still dark, Anakin realized. He panicked for a second, and when he tried to move, he realized that he couldn’t. Something was restrainging his limbs! Then he realized he was having his eyes closed so he opened them and felt a little bit embarrassed but at least no one would be there to judge him for his mistake he hoped. He opened his eyes and looked around at his surroundings. He found that he was strapped to a table in what looked like Obi-Wan’s hotel room.

“IBO-WAN????” cried Anakin anxiously, hoping that his Master would have an explanation as to why he was tied up like this. Obi-Wan did like bondage so maybe this was just a part of a sexual game. It wouldn’t be the first time the older Jedi had done something unexpected after all. Anakin could still remember, with a blush coloring his cheeks as second hand embarrassment filled him, the time Obi-Wan had surprised him by serving him dinner on his own body.

Further embarrassment filled Anakin but it was for his own sake this time. He had mistaken Obi-Wan’s little lightsaber for a sausage and bitten down. Obi-Wan had needed five stitches but afterwards he had admitted that maybe serving mashed potatoes and sausages on his own body hadn’t been the best idea. Anakin had had to agree. The mashed potatoes had been lumpy and to make things worse it had taken weeks before they’d gotten it all out of the older man’s chest hair.

Suddenly he heard movement from another room and he saw his bearded lover appear in the door opening.

“Help me Master!!!” Anakin cried as he struggled in vain to free himself from the cruel entrapment.

Obi-Wan walked over with a sympathetic smile and that’s when Anakin realized that he was naked. Not obi-Wan but Anakin. Now he knew that this was a sex game. He squirmed in shame as Obi-Wan sat down on a chair next to him.

“We have to talk, Padawan” said the bearded one in a stern yet soothing voice. “And I want you to truly listen.”

Anakin nodded. He knew it was best to play along when Obi-Wan was in one of his more dominant moods. Not doing so would have negative consequences. It had been more than once that Obi-Wan had run crying from the room and Anakin wouldn’t be able to run after him to comfort him and apologize this time.

“I don’t know what has been up with you lately but I can feel that we are drifting apart and it hurts my feelings” explained Obi-Wan, his voice suddenly gaining a certain thickness. Anakin recognized it. The man was about to start bawling again.

“I feel like you are hiding something from me” said his Master, voice thick with sorrow.

“I am really sorry if I’ve made you feel that way”, tried Anakin in a desperate attempt to soothe the upset man. “You know I’ve just had a lot on my mind with the war and all that.” he added wisely.

Obi-Wan nodded and blinked away two tears. Then he returned to his normal self and Anakin breathed a sigh of relief.

“You know that the bond between a Master and a Padawan is the most important bond there is” he scolded. “Yet I don’t feel like I’m your priority these days and it’s making me angry. I thought I’d taught you better than that.”

“But Master you always say Jedi aren’t allowed to have any attachments” argued Anakin. It was true. Obi-Wan often told him that. Sometimes during sex, and it always made Anakin confused. There had been a few times Obi-Wan had screamed it during an orgasm and it had frightened Anakin a little, if he was to be completely honest with himself. But he knew that Obi-Wan was kinky and who was he to judge????

“Yes but you can love and need each other without being attached” explained Obi-Wan. He could not believe his ears. Had his Padawan listened to anything he had said through the years!?!!

“I don’t understand” confessed Anakin. Obi-Wan sighed.

“I thought I had been teaching you well but I realize now that I have failed. I have failed you, Anakin, and now I am losing you because of my own sordid mistakes. I am sorry.”

Anakin shrugged as he didn’t quite know what to say and he also didn’t want to upset Obi-Wan further.

“I hate Padme” admitted Obi-Wan. “I feel that she is taking you from me.”

A nervous laughter escaped the young Jedi’s lips as he tried to think of an explanation as to why he spent so much time with Padme. It wouldn’t do to tell Obi-Wan that they were married he had never expected his Master to be able to understand that. That’s why he always kept his wedding ring hidden in a pocket or a shoe. Obi-Wan wouldn’t be likely to see it there. Anakin was smart and that made him proud of himself. Obi-Wan might think he had the upper hand but here he was outsmarting his Master under his very nose. He giggled.

Obi-Wan stared at him with an empty expression and the laughter died out from Anakin’s lips.

“I need to save you from yourself” said Obi-Wan and Anakin had to struggle to hear what he was even saying.

“Why?” asked Anakin.

“You’re irresponsible and you never listened” explained Obi-Wan.

Then he pulled out his lightsaber and started it.

“I am going to make sure you can never leave me!!!!!!!!!!!!!”


	3. Chapter 3

Obi-Wan’s smile was full of pity as he gazed down upon his panicking charge. Anakin was struggling against the bindings that trapped him, wanting but failing to break free. Soon he would never be free again. He would be with Obi-Wan forever. The bearded maniac would make sure of that. Anakin would forever be dependent on him.

“What are you doing, Master!?” demanded the disobedient brunette forcefully. “Release me at once!!!”

Obi-Wan merely tutted and shook his head.

“What are you going to do with that lightsaber!?” squealed Anakin, his voice darting between his Maser’s face and the glowing weapon in his hand. Whatever game Obi-Wan was playing it wasn’t fun anymore and now Anakin was starting to seriously consider dumping the older man. He hadn’t signed up for this. Reluctantly, he decided to try something he’d never tried before, even though they had agreed upon it a long time ago when they had first started experimenting with being kinky and depraved and Obi-Wan had read a lot of books written by professional Doms that he wanted to take after. Obi-Wan had never been a good Dom but Anakin knew he had tried his best and as such he hadn’t judged him too harshly.

Not until now, that was.

“QUI-GON!!!” whimpered Anakin desperately. It was their safe word. Obi-Wan had chosen it, and made Anakin swear to only use it in situations of the utmost emergency. “QUI-GON FOR FUCK’S SAKE!!!”

Something dark fell over Obi-Wan’s face like a shadow of malice as he heard his pupil throw around his Master’s name so casually and disrespectfully.

“No Anakin” scowled Obi-Gon seriously. “Qui-Gon can’t save you now.”

“It’s our safe word!” tried Anakin.  
“I don’t care” explained Obi-Wan.

“You were the one who wanted us to have one in the first place!” argued Anakin.

“Yes but that was five years ago” chastised Obi-Wan “so it doesn’t count anymore.”

He sighed. Then he revved his lightsaber up and with a deafening roar (it was coming from Obi-Wan’s mouth not the lightsaber) he freed Anakin’s robo arm from its fleshy attachment and the arm rolled down on the floor and flopped in desperation like a dying animal for a few moments before going still.

Anakin screamed in pain. Obi-Wan scowled. That wasn’t the Jedi way. He had taught Anakin how to handle pain more than once. And yet now here he was, screaming his lungs out like an infant. It angered Obi-Wan. Anakin’s refusal to even try to be a good padawan made his blood boils and his brain throb and with another swing, he had separated Anakin’s other arm from the rest of his body. A single drop of blood leaked out of the sizzling flesh that the hot lightsaber had sealed shut.

“Ow” lamented Anakin as he lost all ability to write, masturbate or steer a ship ever again.


	4. Chapter 4

”That’s what you get for not listening to me”, scolded Obi-Wan sternly as he watched his armless young charge wriggle like a bond beneath him. The smoking flesh was filling the air with a scent not entirely unlike bacon, and Obi-Wan could feel his mouth water. But no. Now wasn’t the time for that. He could have dinner later. Now he had to focus on his disappointment of a padawan.

“That wasn’t very fun, now was it?” asked the Jedi Master while gazing down upon his smoking padawan.

“No” replied Anakin. There was no point in lying. Losing his first arm had been bad enough, but now he had lost two, and it was in fact anything but fun. “Master can you please attach my arms back to my body maybe???” tried the young Jedi, his moist eyes (he was trying not to cry, but then eyes are usually moist so it’s really not a big deal) going big and wide as he attempted to emulate a puppy in the hope of tugging at his Master’s heartstrings just a little.

But Kenobi merely frowned as the young lad kept widening his eyes and struggling against the tears that threatened to fall. His stumps actually really hurt!

“Well maybe you shouldn’t have been so rude in the first place then” suggested Obi-Wan with a voice that wasn’t completely void of kidnness. “I love you Anakin but I can feel that you have been slipping through my grasp lately and I needed to do something before I lost you completely.”

“Maybe you could have talked to me first instead of amputating me” Anakin suggested quietly, eyes going back to their normal size as he tried to reason with his violent teacher. He had never before seen these violent tendencies in the older man, and finding out just how unhinged he really was jarred Anakin down to the very marrow of his fragile bones.

“No” said Obi-Wan. “No because you wouldn’t listen!!! You nevr listen and I needed to do something!”

“Yes but why did you have to chop off my arms though?” questioned Anakin judgmentally.

Obi-Wan frowned. Then a chuckle rose from deep within his throat, it sounded good natured yet also slightly evil and Anakin could feel the flesth on his legs rise into goosebumps and his nipples stifferned and firmed on his chest. Something about the laughter that was escaping his master’s lips did not bode well for him and Anakin was worried.

“Oh my sweet naive idiot padawan” sighed Obi-Wan and shook his head. “We’re hardly done yet.”

Anakin struggled to move but his legs were still held in place by the restraints. Obi-Wan kickstarted his lightsaber again.

“Master please” tried Anakin. He knew what was coming and he wasn’t overly excited about it. “Please don’t”, he added sadly.

Obi-Wan merely huffed as he brought the lightsaber down slowly towards his young charge’s slender legs. Anakin squealed like a pig and struggled to get lose but alas, it was to no avail, and soon he could feel heat and pain as the lightsaber started its descent through his flesh and muscles and bones and blood.

His flesh sizzled and his blood boiled as the shining weapon slid through him like a knife through a tender lamb chop, and left behind it a smokey vapor that brought the thoughts back to distant nights with grilled meat, Obi-Wan’s homemade beer, and Ahsoka’s shrill laughter as an officer or two tried to arest her for running naked through the city.

But they weren’t having a nice evening together on some distant sunny planet now. Instead, Obi-Wan was breaking the law and amputating his very own padawan. Anakin’s leg finally fell lose with a plop and landed on the floor like a heavy slab of meat. He knew what was coming when Obi-Wan raised the bloody lightsaber again.

“GET IT OVER WITH THEN!!!” yelled Anakin as he saw the blood glisten in the light of the Jedi’s sinful weapon. He wanted to be free of this pain already, but he wasn’t even allowed to bleed to death, because the damned lightsaber healed his skin and fried it so he could not bleed. “WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR yOU BEARDED BASTARD!!!!!!!!” he shouted aggressively.

Scarcely had the words left his mouth before the lightsaber fell down and sawed through his other leg, breaking the bones and crushing the muscles as it went. Then it was done. Anakin had no limbs left. Except that special one in the middle of where his limbs had been, but Obi-Wan decided to keep it. He might have use for it, after all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be longer, but I completely lost inspiration for it, soI'm just ending it here. I have so many unfinished stories lying around that I want to try to wrap this one up at least.
> 
> Thank you four readign <333

Anakin was limbless. Limbless, but thankfully not impotent, though Obi-Wan’s brutal attack upon his appendages had certainly left him incompetent. Never again would he be able to wield a lightsaber. Never again would he be able to sneak up at night to steal food from Obi-Wan’s fridge. The incredible injustice that had been done to him was overwhelming.

”Ow” exclaimed the maimed young man.

The end.


End file.
